


My King; My Love - Sanders Sides Kingdoms Oneshot

by Skylar1336



Series: Sanders Sides Kingdoms AU - On Hiatus Indefinitely [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cute, Cute fanfic, Fluff, King!Roman, M/M, Servant!Virgil, enjoy this, happy fanfic, nothing but fluff, they're so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 14:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21162833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar1336/pseuds/Skylar1336
Summary: Takes place sometime after "Self-Deprecation;" a cute update on Roman and Virgil's relationship, presently.





	My King; My Love - Sanders Sides Kingdoms Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> Not completely necessary, but should probably read "Self-Deprecation" first!

Roman rolled over in bed with a quiet yawn, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. He smiled as he saw Virgil still asleep beside him. This had been the scene Roman awoke to every morning for a week.  
He rolled out of the sheets and got up, walking over to his dresser and pulling his robes off the hanger. He wrapped himself in them, turning back to look at Virgil. He could get used to this…  
The servant stirred, rubbing his eyes and slowly pushing himself into a sitting position.   
“Good morning.” Roman said pleasantly.  
Virgil blushed slightly. “Good morning, Roman-“ he whispered.  
The king approached him and bent down, kissing him sweetly.  
The man blushed harder and leaned up to kiss him back, wrapping his arms around his neck happily.   
When Roman pulled away he was grinning. “You have quite beautiful bedhead.”   
Virgil immediately tried to pat it down, looking embarrassed.  
Roman chuckled and offered his hand. When Virgil took it, he pulled him to his feet. “Would my darling do me the favor of giving me a bath?” he asked softly, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him close.  
Virgil narrowed his eyes, like he was thinking hard. Then he smiled softly. “But of course. I know my king would be in dire straits without my daily help.” He teased.  
Roman’s eyes were wide in offense. “How dare you?” he demanded in mock anger. “I am royalty. I am a king!”  
Virgil looked amused. “Indeed. A filthy king, without my help.”  
Roman huffed and swirled around, walking away looking dignified.  
Virgil laughed softly and followed him into the washroom. He walked over to the bathtub and knelt down, turning on the water.  
The king stood behind him, slowly removing his clothes. He waited for Virgil’s okay.  
The latter waited until the tub was full, holding his hand underneath the water to test its temperature. “It’s ready.” he said, closing his eyes.  
Roman came around the side of the porcelain tub and slipped into the water, sighing softly in pleasure.   
At the sound, Virgil reopened his eyes. “Is the temperature satisfactory?”  
Roman smiled softly. “It is perfect, Virgil.” He leaned over and kissed his lips.   
Virgil smiled back and pulled away looking shy. “Hair first?” he asked. When the king nodded, he stood up and walked over to the counter, grabbing a bar of soap and returning to Roman’s side.  
He knelt down and dipped the bar in the water, rubbing it between his hands until bubbles formed. He hummed and placed it aside. Then he ran his fingers through Roman’s hair, filling it with the clean-smelling soap.   
The king sighed again, closing his eyes.  
Virgil smiled, satisfied, and began to rub his hair and scalp, washing it thoroughly. When he was done, he lifted the pitcher beside him and dipped it into the water, filling it. He poured it over Roman’s head to rinse it out. He grinned apologetically as the water splashed the king’s face.  
“Is your back hurting, Roman?” he asked when he was done.  
“Yes, as a matter of fact.” the king admitted.  
Virgil nodded and helped him sit up straighter, rubbing his hands with some lavender oil (his favorite) and placing them on his shoulders. The servant pushed his palms into the skin, beginning to massage it and break up the knots.  
At this, Roman groaned quietly. “I cannot believe I ever received massages from anyone else. You truly have the hands of a god, Virgil-”  
Virgil flushed at this, moving his hands steadily down the back. “I don’t know about all that.” he whispered.  
“Oh, I do.” Roman said. He sounded sincere. “Virgil, you’ve been amazing to me, for so long. And you’ve never asked for anything in return.”  
The servant chuckled softly. “It is not really my place to ask for things, my lord.”  
Roman smiled at this, tilting his head as Virgil’s hands came back up to his neck. “True. But I wish you would have. I would have been only too willing to oblige. You are rather my weakness, I think.”  
Virgil blushed darker. “As you are mine.” he replied. He dipped his hands in the water, rinsing them before drying them on a small towel. “Are you ready to get out? I can fetch a towel.”  
The king was silent for a moment. He shook his head. “Not quite.” He gestured for the male to come closer.  
The latter did so, head tilted slightly as he faced him. “Yes, Roman?” he asked.  
Roman had a small smirk on his face. He grabbed Virgil’s arms and pulled him forward with such force that the servant fell forward into the water, flush against Roman’s bare chest.   
He gasped, blushing hard and shivering as his clothes became instantly soaked. “R-Roman!” he stuttered.  
The king was smiling slyly. “You looked cold. I was simply trying to warm you up.”  
He buried his head in Roman’s shoulder, feeling embarrassed. He could smell the lavender on his skin.  
He chuckled and wrapped his arms around Virgil, holding him close. “I’m sorry if I surprised you.”  
“I-It’s fine-” he whispered, still wrapped around him. His hold was so comforting.  
“Do you really enjoy this?” Roman asked softly, stroking his hair. “Catering to me? I just want you to know, now that our… relationship has furthered, I don’t expect it of you.”  
Virgil closed his eyes contently. “Of course.” he murmured. “I’ve always loved serving you. It’s… it’s never felt like serving. You are beyond kind; you treat me very well.”  
“You deserve it, Virgil.” Roman’s tone was still soft, as were the hands that ran up and down his back. “You are so important to me.”  
Virgil pulled away enough to look at him, biting his lip. “You are everything to me.” he replied.  
Roman smiled and cupped his cheeks, kissing him deeply.  
Virgil kissed back; when he pulled away he lowered his head to lay on Roman’s chest. “My king.” he whispered.  
“My love.” Roman murmured in return.


End file.
